


I like you

by patchesclick



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Party, moonsun, this time yongsun's the hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesclick/pseuds/patchesclick
Summary: Byulyi has a party, and Yongsun is for sure the best part of it.





	I like you

It was some time past one in the morning before Byulyi noticed the pretty stranger across the room in her friend’s apartment. And there were a lot of people there, Hyejin and Wheein had somehow managed to invite basically everyone Byulyi had ever met (or at least it felt that way), and it being her birthday she hadn’t been even vaguely close enough to sober that night to consider surveying the room or considering who was there, but still Byulyi found herself wondering how she had missed her until now. 

 

Her smile would seem disproportionately large for her if it weren’t for the way her whole face joined in with it, cheeks rounding and eyes making crescents as she laughed at someone, looking a little flushed despite holding a cup of what looked to be orange juice. 

 

Maybe she put something else in it. Or she had been dancing. 

 

She nudged Wheein next to her, not taking her eyes off of the pink hair across the room, and having to lodge an elbow pretty firmly into her ribs before Wheein finally broke off mid sentence to whoever she had been talking to with a overdramatic noise of frustration.

 

“What!?”

 

Byulyi, being used to the dramatics, ignored her huffing and pointed a finger over to where the other girl she was still looking at stood.

 

“Who’s that? The one with the cheeks?”

 

Wheein stood on tiptoe and craned her neck, peering to see over the crowded floor to try and spot who Byulyi was describing.

 

“Oh you mean Yongsun unnie?”

 

Byulyi’s eyebrow’s shot up - she would not have placed that girl as being older than Wheein, but Wheein ignored her expression and carried on.

 

“She’s one of Hyejin’s rich people friends, but not in like, an annoying way, I think she does a real people job even though she comes from money.”

 

“Hey, if I judged people from money based on whether they worked or not then I would for sure not be standing in Hyejin’s apartment right now.”

 

Hyejin had also pulled away from the group at hearing Wheein mention her name, and narrowed her eyes at Byulyi.

 

“Hey! I’m offended! I’ll have you know I’m full time employed as a beautiful person slash gorgeous apartment occupier. Not all of us can be fancy indie photographers or there wouldn’t be anyone to take fancy indie photos of, would there.” 

 

Byulyi laughed and pushed her into Wheein a little which Hyejin accepted happily, putting an arm around Wheein’s shoulder to steady herself and giggling, tipsy. 

 

Honestly, Byulyi just loved her stupid, cuddly, dorky friends so much, and her slightly drunk brain would’ve been happy to carry on down the loving her friends so much route if she hadn’t remembered she was supposed to be hunting down a pretty girl. 

 

Or not hunting, that sounded a bit too predatory for Byulyi’s taste. And she knew the pretty girl’s name was Yongsun, so the second bit didn’t work either, but at that point in the thought process Byulyi had found herself across the room where Yongsun stood filling up her cup at a table of drinks - Byulyi was right, it was orange juice.

She took a second to look at her properly now that she was up close and she decided that she could believe what Wheein said about her coming from money, her dress was nice, pretty, cost something probably. And her posture was good too. Looking at her face though Byulyi still couldn’t believe she was older than Wheein and Hyejin, and she cocked her head to the side a little trying to see it.

 

Yongsun raised her eyebrows and made a little questioning noise that Byulyi didn’t quite get… oh, she was staring her straight in the face. Had been for a while. Right. Introductions.

 

“Hi,” she pushed out her grin till it wrinkled her nose, “I’m Byulyi. And you’re Hyejin’s friend Yongsun?”

 

“Yes that’s me…” Yongsun still looked confused. It was cute. Byulyi smiled again.

 

“I was just wondering if you knew where I could find a phone? It’s just that I promised I’d call my parents when I found someone to introduce them to.”

 

Yongsun’s face slowly morphed from confused into embarrassed, and to Byulyi’s great delight her face colour was slowly starting to match her pink hair colour.

 

“Are you seriously using a line that bad on me?” she asked, but even through her cringe and Byulyi’s slightly blurry judgement she could tell that at least some of this embarrassment was the good, flustered kind.

 

“Well, I figured it was worth a shot. You’re very pretty you know.” 

 

Yongsun let out a high pitched awkward giggle (cute again, Byulyi thought), and shrugged.

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

Now it was Byulyi’s turn to blush a little and she glanced over to the side to hide it, and Yongsun was more than a little endeared by this girl who strutted up all confidence and dissolved the second her cheesy compliments were turned back on her.

 

Byulyi looked good a little taken aback, Yongsun decided, so before she could get her balance back Yongsun filled the silence.

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

Byulyi nodded, a little dumbfounded by the reversal of this situation but absolutely willing, especially when Yongsun took her hand and tugged her into the crowd and shivers ran up Byulyi’s back like fingers tracing a path. 

 

 

* * * * *

 

A while and a lot of songs later Yongsun’s hands really were tracing up Byulyi’s back, stopping to rest lightly on the back of her neck. Byulyi would feel a little embarrassed, because the combination of dancing, nerves and alcohol was making her sweat, but she had her own hands on Yongsun’s waist so there were much more important things to think about.

 

Things like how Yongsun’s waist was a lot firmer than she thought it would be based off of the amount of squish her cheeks had. Things like how Yongsun’s smile had ceased to take up her whole face and was now instead just turning her mouth up at the corners, eyes looking at Byulyi from under lashes. 

 

It was a lot. 

 

It was late enough that people were starting to leave, and it only took a couple of interrupting goodbyes to their little bubble before Byulyi couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Yongsun a little abruptly over to where Hyejin was sat on the couch.

 

“Thanks for your apartment Ahn Hyejin, best birthday ever etcetera etcetera - I’m out now, Love ya. Look after Wheein.”

 

Hyejin raised her eyebrows and smirked a little.

 

“Don’t I always? Look after Yongsun unnie.”

 

Byulyi rolled her eyes at her and tugged on Yongsun’s arm where she had a firm grip, making a beeline to the door.

 

“We’re leaving?” Yongsun said as Byulyi tugged her jacket on.

 

Byul looked back in surprise, realising that she had just basically dragged Yongsun over with no explanation, and that leaving could definitely be interpreted in some interesting ways.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I mean, not like, back to my place sort of leaving but do you want to go for um, diner food?” 

 

Honestly, Byulyi was definitely lucky that Yongsun found her especially cute when she was flustered so she didn’t have to try and stumble through more explanation before Yongsun leaned past her a little to get her puffy coat.

 

“Let’s go then. What are you waiting for?” Yongsun opened the door and gestured her through, and Byulyi nodded and walked through the open door. 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

“If I have to tell you to get your hands off of my fries one more time Moon Byulyi, I swear…” Yongsun swatted the hand sneaking it’s way onto her plate away for the third time in a minute and took a long sip of her milkshake.

 

“It’s not like I’m being cruel, you literally have your own why do you want mine?”

 

Byulyi just giggled, full of mischief and Yongsun rolled her eyes and inwardly wondered again, how this girl could’ve ever come off as suave just a few hours ago. 

 

Byulyi didn’t quite know what she was doing to be perfectly honest, she just knew that Yongsun accepted her teasing and continued to allow it without getting truly bothered past the point of no return. It felt kind of like regressing to childhood where she would bug the hell out of the people she liked, she just wanted all of Yongsun’s attention and right now it was far too focused on her burger.

 

Leaning an elbow on the table, Byulyi rested her chin on her hand and turned to look side on at Yongsun taking a large bite. 

 

Yongsun seeing her turn, looked at her with big eyes and bigger cheeks, and spoke through her mouthful.

 

“What?” came out a little muffled

 

Byulyi wanted to smile, very, very badly. 

 

“You know you look like a hamster right now unnie?”

 

Yongsun choked a little and went bright red trying to swallow down her mouthful as Byulyi finally lost it, cracking up so loud that the few other patrons of the 24 hour diner at one in the morning turned to look at them, increasing Yongsun’s embarrassment.

 

Yongsun whacked Byulyi’s arm hard enough that it genuinely hurt and Byulyi slowed her laughing to rub the sting out.

 

“What the hell was that for you idiot!”

 

“I’m sorry unnie it was just true. You’re a very pretty hamster though.” Byulyi dissolved into giggles again. 

 

Yongsun placed her head on her folded arms on the table and groaned.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m here with you, you insufferable brat.”

 

Byulyi rubbed comforting circles over Yongsun’s back.

 

“I don’t know unnie, maybe you just like me. I like you.”

 

Where Byul’s hand rested on Yongsun’s back she could feel her breath hitch a little, and it was a good job Yongsun hadn't taken another bite of her burger because it absolutely would’ve been spat straight out.

 

It was driving Yongsun more than a little mad. How could she just say what she was thinking like that? Not fair.

 

Yongsun turned her head so it was resting sideways on her arms and she could look at Byul, who wasn’t laughing anymore. She was still smiling, but to Yongsun it looked softer than the carefree smile she had been wearing in the diner, or the smirk from the party. 

 

And Yongsun remembered again that Byulyi was younger than her, and that it was her birthday, and she sat up. Leaned forward a little, put a hand on the back of Byulyi’s neck and pulled her so that their foreheads were touching.

 

Byulyi’s thoughts stuck in her throat and she closed her eyes as Yongsun pulled her exactly where she wanted her, froze her in place when she moved her other hand to touch Byulyi’s lightly where it rested on the table.

 

Yongsun smiled a little smile that Byulyi couldn’t see, and whispered to her. 

 

“Maybe I do.”

 

Byulyi hadn’t even processed the words before she felt Yongsun’s lips press against hers and her breathing stopped. 

 

She wished with her whole body that this moment could just stop right here, that she could live with Yongsun close as this forever and that she could always feel just how soft Yongsun was, how gentle she was being with her.

 

When Yongsun started to pull back Byulyi’s free hand shot up to her shoulder and she tugged just a little to pull her back into place.

 

She felt Yongsun smile a little against her lips and it made her feel desperate with liking her, so she linked their hands on the table, gripped a little harder against her shoulder and tilted her head to deepen their kiss.

 

Eventually they parted both flushed and breathing and Byulyi forced her eyes open to just look at Yongsun and drink her in, her hair that she didn’t get to mess up yet, her mouth more red than it had been five minutes ago. 

 

Yongsun’s eyes were still closed as she sat there recovering her wits, only to have them scattered again when she opened her eyes and saw Byulyi searching her with her eyes. She really did mean it when she said she might like her too. Yikes.

 

If Byulyi could see that in her face she didn’t let it show, but Yongsun turned away a little anyway and took a pull of her milkshake.

 

When she turned back to Byulyi still looking at her like that she huffed and picked Byulyi’s phone up from the table, gesturing impatiently at Byulyi to unlock it. 

 

“What?”

 

“I’m giving you my number, dumbass, or I would be if you’d let me.”

 

Byulyi scrambled at that, opening a new contact and handing the phone back, watching in awe as Yongsun typed and saved, and then turned around to shove some money on the counter.

 

She pulled on her coat and looked at Byulyi hard and long, looking for what she meant to say.

 

“You better text me Byulyi.” Was what came out and Yongsun winced a little at the harsh tone, but Byulyi smiled like like sunshine and nodded like nothing else she could've said would've been more perfect. 

 

Yongsun didn’t get a text that night as she rode in a taxi home, and went to bed unsure if she was disappointed or was making too much other feelings, but her questions were answered the next morning when she woke to a mouthful of her own hair and a picture of a cluster of corgis on her phone that she wasn’t sure what to make of until she read the caption.

 

‘Byulyi’s kids’. 

 

Yongsun snorted. What a dork. But the words didn’t stop a warm feeling of relief spreading through her stomach as she lay back down and tried to think of a response. So maybe she did like Byulyi.

**Author's Note:**

> moonsun returns, we love it. i know theres other stuff i need to update but this happened first, oops


End file.
